Merodi Ongaku
Appearance Merodi's current design is rather simple. Her hair has an extra strand of hair on the right side of her head. It's up in pigtails but in her append sweet design, her hair is down. Hair: Dark green with light green highlights Skin tone: white, tan eyes: Purple with lavender music notes shirt, shorts, and boots: light gray belt, collar, arm sleeve cuff, and boots bottom: light green sleeves: Dark blue with lighter blue square pattern Headphones: White with green sound bars and mic. The band is on the back of her head rather than the top. Hair bands: Dark gray with purple stripes Serial Number: 40 because she's my 40th OC I tried making Merodi's color scheme similar to actual clovers. Green, purple, white and yellow. Yellow is for her Append Sweet Voicebank. Merodi's Role in R.W (My world) Merodi is a regular citizen in R.W. She's a resident to Adventure Island in a small town by the sea called Town of Harmony. Merodi also has a weapon incase of threats. It's a clover axe. Similar to a battle axe but in the shape of a clover. It's still a work in progress. Relationship with her Creator Merodi doesn't call her creator "Master" since her creator herself doesn't like being called that. She thinks that Merodi is a slave or pet when being called "Master." Her creator prefers her name instead because that what she goes by. Her creator wants Merodi to be treated like a real person with feelings and rights. Fun Facts about Merodi Merodi's Design Merodi of course was based off clovers. When I was really little, I collected many clovers because I thought they looked pretty. Especially the heart-shaped ones. Tiny flowers also grew in patches. When I created Merodi, I wanted to base her off of a childhood memory so clovers were one for me. So I researched more about clovers and had her color schemes be that of clovers. But I did have Merodi as just a regular OC before I even made her an UTAUloid. She used to wear a purple shirt with a white jacket and jeans. You can see her first design in her gallery. Merodi's stray hair on the right side of her head was something I based off myself. In many pictures of me, I always had a long strand of hair that was out of place. I coined that into Merodi's design. Recording I rerecorded Merodi 3 times. It was very time consuming, but she is worth it. When I was an UTAU n00b, I didn't know much about the program. I simply recorded Merodi without a mic. At the time, I thought she was great. But as I got more into UTAU and knew things, I listened back to Merodi's old voicebank and I finally opened my ears to hear how awfully low quality she sounded. When I got a new microphone, I rerecorded her. She sounded a lot better and somewhat good quality. I was pleased with such hard work I put into Merodi. Merodi's Anatomy As I stated in Rizumu's fun facts list, I said Merodi is structured like him as well. Merodi too has two brains in one. One Humane side and one Mechanical side. The humane side is Merodi's behavior, moods, memories, interactions and speech like a normal human brain, thus Merodi functioning like a normal human. Her Mechanical side is her UTAUloid Data like her OTO samples, brainwaves to certain appends, and her technical information like pitch, gigabytes and such. One of her lungs, a part of her heart, and a few of her bones are mechanical while the rest of her organs are human. Merodi's Modes I stated in Rizumu's fun facts about Modes. Like I said there, I imagined that if your UTAUloid was a real person, you could open their profile and type in codes that would unlock a mode. Merodi doesn't have any modes so far so it's still a work in progress. MMD Model Downloads Default: ☀http://www.mediafire.com/download/7z28yx1ja4vrq4v/Merodi+Ongaku.rar Append Sweet: ☀http://www.mediafire.com/download/p67yig79igmdlb0/Merodi+Ongaku+Append+Sweet.rar Voicebank Rules: Credit Rita Leader You must keep Merodi's voice, hers. No trying to make her voice for another UTAU. Don't claim Merodi as yours. NO 18+ She's only a girl. No making profit off of her! I allow shippings I allow OTO edits but keep Merodi's design and information the way I left it! If you plan to Role Play as Merodi, you must learn who she is and what she's like. I don't mind if you role play but you must know Merodi well enough to role play as her. Have Fun! Things to know: Merodi has a Romaji voicebank that also has an Hiragana Alias. You may edit her oto, But I must ask of you to please keep her design the way I made it and keep her information the way I left it. Voice Samples: CV Sample: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByyHS-GrW7D-dS11ZFZRVURkdDA/view?usp=sharing VCV Sample: ☀https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByyHS-GrW7D-b2NncVlINVZTbFk/view?usp=sharing Voicebank Downloads: CV: http://sta.sh/0vut7ujqvwx Append Sweet VCV: ☀http://sta.sh/0268u5s18zcu Gallery __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Japanese-American Utauloids Category:Female voicer Category:VCV Banks Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAU with appends